Mistakes can change your life
by pirate-girl270597
Summary: Amu finds her boyfriend Tadase making out with the schools slut. and she moves to Tokyo without him knowing.. then she meets a tall guy with blue hair, will he change her life?.. sorry i'm not so good at writing summarys.. maybe lemon in future chapters.
1. The mistake

Kath: Yay! My first fanfiction. But sorry if it's bad :/

Ikuto: WTF!

Kath: Yeah i know just wait :)

Amu: What is it?

Kath: Oh nothing, he's just shocked.. I think O.O

Amu: Oh okey.. :]

Amu: Kath Doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the Characters.. *whispers* If she did, we would be screwed

Kath: What?

Amu: Nothing *looks around the room*

Kath: Ok.. enjoy :D

_**The mistake.**_

..:: Amu's Pov ::..

I ran down the street. Not wanting to be late, on me and Tadase's anniversary date.

Yeah I mean Tadase, the school's prince. The one and only, I just can't believe that we have been together in a year now.

I stopped running when i saw the park where he would wait for me. Also the same park where we were on our first date and also where he asked me to be his girlfriend. It was the two best days of my life.

I then walked around the park, looking for Tadase.

After ten minutes, I found him making out with the school's biggest slut Saaya.

Just when I saw it, I felt as if my world was about to fade. It was horrible. I didn't know that a guy so kind and sweet could be that way.

I feel really horrible and there were a really, painfully feeling in my chest. 'I can't take it anymore' I thought, while I feel on my knees on the hard ground.

I started to cry not knowing how to stop again.

..:: Tadase's Pov ::..

I was standing beside the fountain, where I asked Amu to be my girlfriend a year ago.

Suddenly I felt someone hugging me from behind. I thought it was Amu so I turned around and kissed her passionately on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I felt her tongue licking my bottom lip.

It was kind of weird she'd never done something like this.

And then when I opened my eyes I saw Saaya, the school's slut. I tried to push her away, but it didn't help. I tried to say something to Saaya, but she just pushed her tongue in my mouth, it was disgusting. I looked around to be sure that no one was there. But when I looked to my left, I saw Amu on her knees crying.

When Saaya finally stopped, I pushed her away and ran over to Amu. I stood in front of her, not really knowing what to say, looking down at her with saddened eyes.

''Amu-chan''

..:: Amu Pov ::..

I heard Tadase say my name as I looked up at him. He was about to hug me when…

''stay away from me and don't touch me'' I shouted as I got up and was about to go home. But he grabbed my wrist and said ''Amu-chan I can explain everything'' he tried to hug me but I pushed him away.

''just leave me alone. It's over between us'' I shouted at him, as I walked away. But when I felt a tear slide down my right cheek and I heard that Tadase followed me I began to run home.

Kath: soo? Let me know what you guys think :)

Ikuto: Why! Am I not in this chapter!

Kath: you're maybe in the next chapter.. :D

Ikuto: don't give me that smile

Kath: ok.. ok.. relax.. well see ya in next chapter

Amu: Please R&R


	2. The new beginning

Kath: okey now to chapter 2

Ikuto: remember our deal!

Kath: yeah.. yeah

Amu: okey.. what's going to happen in this chapter?

Kath: it's a secret ;*

Ikuto: what is it with you and smileys?

Kath: I don't know T.T

Ikuto: ok on with the story

Amu: Kath doesn't own anything :D

Kath: and you're happy of that?

Amu: maybe :*

Ikuto: I am :)

_**The new beginning.**_

..:: Amu's Pov ::..

When I came home I ran directly to my room and slammed the door behind me.

''Amu-chan are you alright honey?'' my mom asked from the other side of the door.

''yeah.. I'm fine'' I tried to say without breaking down crying.

''oh ok, remember to pack your things, there's only two weeks to we are going to move to Tokyo'' my mom said, while peeping in to my room through the small opening on the door.

Lucky for me she couldn't see me or else I know she would talk with me for hours and I would cry the whole time and she would try to get me to talk with Tadase and forgive him for what he did. And then me and Tadase is back to be a couple.

But actually I don't really want that to happen, because I'm sure that I'm gonna find Saaya and Tadase making out again. And I know Saaya, she won't give up on Tadase since he's the school's prince and the most popular and good looking guy in the city. And I'm also going to move soon so I can move forward and maybe start over.

I began to pack my things but I stopped when I saw a picture. I have saved the picture about a year ago. And now I don't even know if I want to take it with me to Tokyo.

On the picture were me and Tadase smiling, while looking into the camera. We stood beside each other, holding hands. The picture was taken the same day, we got together.

I put the picture back in my suitcase as I felt like crying again.

xX 2 weeks later Xx

(Kath: I was to lazy to write more of the time before moving. Ikuto: you're always lazy. Kath: shh.. and you're not in the story. Ikuto: yet :D)

..:: Normal Pov ::..

Amu sat in the car, listening to music while waiting for her parents to finish the last packing.

Her little sister Ami sat on the seat beside her. With her little microphone, she looked really cute with her short brown hair in two pigtails and her pink sweet-lolita dress. In her hair were there sat two bows that matched her dress.

Amu had of course punk styled clothes on. She was wearing a black top with a skull on the front. And on her back were there some band crossed with each other so people can't see the most of her back. Some of her pink hair is sat up in a messy ponytail. The ponytail is sat up with a black x-clip.

Finally their parents came and they were ready to drive.

..:: Amu's Pov ::..

xX After a hours driving Xx

My parents stopped at a little café.

''This is our first stop on our trip'' my dad said while getting out of the car. I saw him go over to the café's front doors and step in.

''are you coming Amu-chan?'' my mom asked while helping Ami out of the seat.

''yeah.. I'm coming'' I said while packing my manga in my bag.

My mom and Ami were already in the café with dad.

I where running over to the café. But then I ran into something or should I say someone. I opened my eyes and saw a boy. I blushed really hard when I saw the position we were in.

The boy was lying on the ground while I was sitting on top of him.

I looked down on his face, and saw two blue eyes looking straight into my eyes.

''are you ok?'' he asked me while looking up and down at me.

''yeah I'm fine'' I said still blushing like mad. And it didn't help that he were so handsome with his navy blue hair and matching eyes.

''can you move?'' he asked as I had forgot what kind of awkward position we were in.

''oh yeah.. I'm sorry'' I said as I got up on my feet.

''it's ok'' he said while getting up.

As he got up I saw that he was really tall and was wearing blue skinny jeans and a T-shirt with a tag on the front and had a black short armed jacket on.

''Ikuto!'' I heard a girl voice shout and behind the blue haired boy was there a blond haired girl.

She had really long hair that reached her ankles and were sat up in two pigtails. She looked really gorgeous. She was wearing skinny beige colored jeans a white shirt and a long necklace with some small stars on.

When she looked at me I saw. That if looks could kill I would already be dead.

''who's this?'' I heard the girl ask the boy called Ikuto

''this is.. ehm?.. what is your name?''

''oh.. Amu.. Hinamori Amu'' I said looking into Ikuto's hypnotizing eyes.

''nice to meet you Amu'' he said with a husky voice. ''shall we go Utau.. bye Amu'' Ikuto said while walking closer to me. ''call me'' he whispered in my ear, handing me a piece of paper with his phone number on.

Kath: are you happy now.. Ikuto?

Ikuto: no there isn't a lemon.

Kath: so? -_-

Ikuto: it isn't good enough.

Kath: this is only chapter two.

Ikuto: so..

Kath: oh god.. nevermind, where's Amu?

*someone's hamming on the closet's doors*

Ikuto: I don't know. *smirking*

Kath: oh well see ya in next chapter. :D

Someone from the closet: ''R & R.. and help me out of here!''


	3. the new home and neighbor

Kath: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and I tried to make this chapter longer.. Oh and sorry for the long wait.

Ikuto: Do you have some kind of stupid apology for us?

Kath: I have, but I just want to start the story so..

Amu and Ikuto: Kath does not own Shugo Chara or any of its character's.

Kath: oh in the last two chapters I forgot to tell you readers that Amu is 16 and Ikuto 20

_**The new home and neighbor.**_

..:: Amu's Pov ::.. (back in the car)

I can't stop thinking about him, and that isn't a good thing. I'm sure that he's a really player.

''are you okey onee-chan?'' asked my little sister Ami with a worried voice.

''yeah I'm fine.. no need to worry'' I said looking in her eyes, while giving her a sweet smile.

''ok'' said Ami looking down at her little sketchpad and began to draw small hearts and stars around a bigger heart with a medium star in the middle.

I looked out of the car's window and saw a lot of other cars with people heading to Tokyo.

Suddenly I saw a long white limousine drive by and behind it were there a black sportscar.. And guess who was driving the car. Yeah the player called Ikuto. And of course he saw me. He smirked and showed me his phone, while he mouthed ''call me''. I just rolled my eyes and then drived away.

xX Time skip Xx

The car stopped and in front of us were there a red house with some windows on the of the house.

My parents stood out of the car and my dad walked over to the moving men. Mom unlocked the house door and walked inside. I helped Ami out of the car and then walked inside the house.

''Amu-chan, can you be a sweetheart and open all the windows, so we can get some fresh air through the house?'' I heard my mom call from some room.

''okay'' I said looking around to find some windows to open.

The hall wasn't so big and there wasn't some kind of speciel thing, there were Ami's, my mom's and my own shoes.

All the rooms in the house were empty and mom had already opened all the windows and the backdoor, so it was only upstairs I lacked open the windows.

I walked upstairs looking for some windows, but it was really dark so I couldn't see a thing. I found a light switch on the wall and turned on the light. In front of me was there a long hall. And in the end of the hall were there a door and on the both sides of the hall's walls were there a door, one door to Ami's room and one to my room.

I looked inside Ami's room. It was filled with boxes, with her old things from our last house like clothes and plushies. The walls were all covered in baby pink. Her little bed were placed right under the window, so at night she can look out at the stars.

I opened the window and walked over to my parent's room and opened their window.

I walked in my room and opened the windows and the door that went to the balcony. After that I lay down on my bed, and looked up at the ceiling.

_I sat up, looked at my phone and saw that it already was 9 pm. I closed the windows and was about to close the door when.._

''_hello Amu'' said a voice from behind me._

''_what are you doing here?'' I asked almost shouted._

''_you never called me. And I don't have your number, so instead I came to visit you'' he said._

''_it's Ikuto.. Right?'' I asked him calmly._

''_yeah and that's also what you're going to scream out to me'' said Ikuto smirking at me, while looking up and down at me._

''_right.. Like that's going to happen'' I said watching his every move._

''_it is going to happen'' he said walking over to me._

''_wha..'' I didn't get to finish before he smashed his lips on to mine. I was shocked and couldn't move at first, but after a while I began to struggle trying to get out of his grip. But that only caused him to wrap his arms around my waist. I tried to push him away, but he just tightened his hold on me._

_His kiss actually felt kind of.. Good. Oh who am I kidding, he's amazing. I felt his tounge brushing my lower lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth a little, and I felt him smirking in the kiss, before pushing his tounge in my mouth._

_I opened my eyes a little to look at him, but only to meet lust filled dark blue eyes staring at mine golden orbs._

_I felt him push me over to the bed and he hovered over me. I just lay there looking up at him. He had stopped the little make-out session and was now kissing my neck. I began to feel a little uncomfortable when I felt one of Ikuto's hands slowly slip under my skirt._

''_I-Ikuto'' I said nervous._

''_it's okey Amu.. I won't hurt you'' he said giving me a smile, not one of his sexy smirks but a real heartwarming smile._

_I smiled back at him and closed my eyes, and waited for Ikuto to continue._

''onee-chan!''

''huh?''

''onee-chan, dinner is ready'' Ami said happily.

''oh yeah, I'm coming now'' I said still a little sleepy.

'oh god, what was all that about.. I mean come on I don't even know this guy, so why am I dreaming about him that way' Amu thought panicked in her head, but calmly eating her food on the outside. 'it can't be because I like him.. Can it?'

''are you alright Amu-chan?'' asked my mom Midori.

''I'm fine.. Just thinking about something that happened'' I said sounding bored.

''ok.. Do you want to talk about it?'' she asked concerned.

''no, it's ok'' I said, finish eating my food. After I finished I got up setting my plate in the washing machine.

''thanks for food'' I shouted walking back to my room.

I walked out on the balcony and there right in front of me were there a really big house.. Or more like a mansion. Right in front of mine balcony where there a balcony that is two-times bigger than mine. I looked inside the room that the balcony was attached to. I saw a blue haired guy or man walk around in the room listening to music.

Suddenly he took his shirt off and I could feel my face heat up, but the weird thing is that I couldn't stop staring at him.

I took my phone and nervously began to call Ikuto, the guy I met at the café and dreamed about. After some time someone answered the phone and I looked over at the guy in the mansion and found out that he was on the phone right now and had turned down the music.

''hello?'' said a guy in the phone, while I looked at the guy with blue hair in the mansion, his mouth talking, at the same time, as the voice from the phone.

''What the fuck'' I said in a low voice kind of confused at the moment.

''Amu? Is that you? It's me Ikuto him you ran in at the café.'' Ikuto said.

''yeah that's me'' I said stil staring at him.

''ok cool. Why didn't yo..'' he said but didn't get to finish, since we now was staring at each other. He had a smirk on his face, while he walked out on the balcony some metres away from me.

''so you live here.. huh?'' he said his smirk widening. We have now shut our phones and were talking directly to each other.

'' yeah is that a problem?'' I asked with no emotion showed on my face.

'' no it's not I can see you naked from here when you're changing clothes or going to take a bath'' he said while trying to hold his chuckle back and showing his wide smirk.

''you perv!'' I shouted at him while blushing like mad.

''who are you calling a perv? It's you that are looking through other peoples window and staring at them while they're changing clothes'' said Ikuto trying to hold back his laughter. But it didn't go so well.

I was about to go back in my room, but stopped when I heard him say my name. I turned around only to meet someone's muscular chest. I looked up and saw Ikuto staring down at me, with lust in his eyes.

Kath: so that was it for tonight :D

Amu: O.O

Ikuto: WTF! Why did you end it there?

Kath: because if I don't get enough sleep I'm going to kill you or stop this story.

Ikuto: O_O weirdo

Amu: well R&R and we'll see ya in next chapter. :D


End file.
